


the end.

by xslytherclawx



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Architect Tahani Al-Jamil, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Katniss Everdeen Dies, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: The last thing she remembers is sprinting for the table.And now she’s here.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Purimgifts 2020, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	the end.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> Chat sameach, Batyatoon!  
> This idea just came to me, and I couldn't shake it. I hope you like it!

The last thing she remembers is sprinting for the table.

And now she’s here.

The room looks like the Capitol. But it can’t be the Capitol. She can’t have outlived everyone in the Games; surely she’d remember that. There were too many Tributes still left. Even if the worst had happened and Peeta – _Peeta._

She can’t lose someone else. She can’t face District 12 without Peeta.

A woman – tall, dark, and elegant with silky black hair in cascading waves – opens the door. “Katniss, I’m ready for you.”

The woman doesn’t _look_ Capitol. Katniss isn’t sure what she looks like. Her clothes are nicer than anything she’s seen in District 12, or _any_ of the districts on television, but they’re nowhere near garish enough to be from the Capitol. Her accent, too, is foreign.

It occurs to Katniss that this might all be just a hallucination. Something to occupy her brain while she dies. Knowing that Peeta will die because she’s failed him.

She feels her stomach churn but she gets up and follows the woman, all the while trying to be as aware of her surroundings as possible. She can’t sense any danger, but that could just be the hallucination. She is acutely aware that she lacks weapons.

The woman leads her into a plush office, and tells her to sit down. Katniss declines. “I’d rather stand.”

The woman doesn’t look very surprised. “All right. Suit yourself, then. Now… my name is Tahani, and I _am_ afraid that I have the terribly unfortunate task of telling you that you’re… well, quite honestly, you’re dead.”

Katniss can’t quite process the words, and she doesn’t think it has anything to do with the hearing loss. “Excuse me?”

“You’re dead. There are – well, there are quite a few of you who died, as I’m sure you’re well aware, and this is what happens after you die.”

Katniss hadn’t thought _anything_ happened after you died. You died. That was it.

The thought occurs to her, childish and impulsive, that she might be able to see her father again, and Rue (Rue!), but the look on Tahani’s face tells her that she knows just what she’s thinking.

“Unfortunately, you won’t be able to see _everyone_ for a bit of time. We keep track, you see, of what you do on Earth. And while you’re certainly a much better person than _some_ people I’ve dealt with, _no one_ is perfect.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, we’ve designed a series of tests. To assess your weaknesses and help you _become_ a better person. And, of course, this isn’t something we’d let you go through alone.”

Her thoughts now turn to Rue. It has to be Rue. Who else could it be but Rue? 

Tahani pulls out a file without even needing to glance down. “Now, you’ll be spending your first test with Peeta Mellark, Marina Callahan, and Glimmer Blumenstein. I believe you are all familiar with each other, yes?”

She has no idea who Marina Callahan is, but the name _Glimmer_ sends a rush of panic through her veins. “There must be some mistake; I _killed_ Glimmer, and she would have killed _me_ if I didn’t kill her first.” 

“Glimmer _and_ Marina,” Tahani says, so Marina must be the District 4 girl. “And I know. Believe me. But we’ve found, through trial and error, that with the Hunger Games, as simply horrifying and egregious as they are, it’s best to pair you up. You can do a lot by righting past wrongs, and there’s little more wrong than strategically planning and executing someone’s murder!” She huffs out a sound like a laugh. “Now, if you’ll follow me, I can show you to your new home. We’ve taken your tastes into account, of course, though I must say…”

Katniss stops listening. They’re going to kill her. Glimmer and – and _Marina_ are going to kill her. They know she killed them. They have to know.

“I know that look,” Tahani says. “Goodness, I really _do_ wish we could intervene and stop the Games. There’s no violence here; no harm will come to you or anyone else. There are no weapons, and if you try to strike someone – you simply can’t. You’ll find yourself back in your home instead. Sort of like a respawn in a video game.” She looks quite pleased at herself with this analogy, though Katniss can’t imagine why. She doesn’t have any idea what a _video game_ is.

As she has no choice but to follow Tahani out of the office, the woman continues talking. “We _want_ you to get into the Good Place, Katniss. We want all of you to become better people and spend as long as you’d like being happy and carefree. We’re certainly not about to make this any more difficult for you, especially considering how hard your life has been to this very moment.”

They arrive, eventually, at a warm, inviting-looking brick house. It’s not too large, but Katniss feels as though there’s a catch as Tahani opens the front door and ushers her in.

“Of course, given your recent history with Peeta, and how the two of you influence each other, we thought it might be best if you shared your home. Is that all right with you?”

Katniss hardly has a say in the matter. “I guess.”

“Excellent!” Tahani exclaims, clapping her hands together. “He should be here shortly.”

“Does he blame me?” she asks. “Did Rue blame me? For not being able to save them?”

Tahani looks slightly ruffled, but she composes herself. “No. Neither of them ever blamed you. You did all that you could; Peeta can tell you that himself later today.”

But they died because of her.

“Katniss, darling, without you – they would have died scared and alone, and much sooner. You couldn’t save everyone.”

But she hadn’t wanted to save everyone; she’d just wanted to save these two people. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

(image description: sims of the characters Tahani, Katniss, and Peeta, as well as a small brick sim house)

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover is actually... really, really fun, and I'd definitely like to explore more of it, but alas, purimgifts has a 1k word limit. Maybe another time!


End file.
